


Working Hard

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silencia helps Syntax take a load off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Hard

Syntax huffed and glared at his computer screen. Not for the first time, he wished that he could reach through his computer screen and physically harm the code that just wasn’t cooperating. Some hacker he was if he couldn’t even access his own emails.

“You seem stressed.” Syntax was very proud of himself for only jumping a little when he heard the voice beneath his desk.

“Hacking is stressful business,” said Syntax, pushing his chair out and looking down at the girl hidden in the shadows. She looked up at him with her dark eyes.

“Yes, I can tell. You have a lot of tension here in your legs,” said Silencia. She trailed a finger along his calf, then up to his thigh. Syntax shivered and then glared at her. He could feel the heat even through the admittedly thin denim of his skinny jeans. And he had a feeling that said jeans were only going to get more uncomfortable with her there.

“And I suppose that you have some kind of sexual healing for that,” said Syntax. Silencia licked her lips, and now his jeans were definitely uncomfortable.

“If I may?” asked Silencia, glancing at his bulging crotch.

“Okay,” said Syntax. He remembered the feel of her lips on his in the several instances where they’d kissed. Usually during sex, but sometimes she hid in server towers and surprised him with a kiss. Or started things with a kiss in the middle of the night when she’d sneak into his bed and…

But what she was doing now was definitely a first. She unzipped his fly quickly and easily, and he moaned at the feeling of her hand on his cock. Her hands were smooth and warm, just the right temperature. He wouldn’t be surprised if she’d had her hands down her own pants, or maybe tucked inside her sweater. She stroked her hand along his cock a few times, making him moan her name. And when she heard that, she smiled and brought his cock to her mouth where she licked the tip and then took the rest into her mouth.

Syntax moaned louder at that, his hands curling into fists away from his keyboard. He wished that his fingers could curl into her hair, but the desk was in the way. Instead, he could only move his hips as much as he could while Silencia’s skilled tongue licked around his cock and came up to lick his balls for a brief moment while she took his cock in her hand and rubbed it. Syntax moaned louder when she did that, thrusting up into her hand. She continued rubbing for a bit, squeezing from time to time, and then she licked the precum off him before taking him back into her mouth and swirling her wicked tongue around him.

“S-Silencia,” Syntax moaned, feeling his orgasm fast approaching. It was only polite to warn her, right? “I’m close.”

“I know,” said Silencia. She trailed her tongue along him, and Syntax uttered an embarrassingly high-pitched moan. He caught Silencia’s smirk at that, and she did it again until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m gonna cum,” Syntax moaned, and he felt her take him back into her mouth before he reached his climax from her tongue.

“Feel better now?” asked Silencia, somehow managing to slither up his body to sit on his lap.

“Loads,” said Syntax, panting. Silencia smirked.

“That was only one load,” said Silencia. He loved her teasing smile. Loved it so much that he kissed her.

“You know what I mean,” said Syntax. He still had work to do, but Silencia’s arms were wrapped around him now. And he kind of didn’t want to make her let go. Work could wait. And besides, he’d been working so hard lately that he deserved a break.


End file.
